


Invisibility is Invincibility: Final Face-off

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017
Summary: Not as wonderful as the first invisibility is invincibility post, but did my best to offer an account.





	Invisibility is Invincibility: Final Face-off

If you remember this well, I have mentioned at the very beginning of this Gizmo story of my own that Daffy turned into an electric mogwai (i.e., after drinking a dark green electrifying liquid) and another mogwai drank the brain hormone and becomes a speaking mogwai. Later, after they ate after midnight, they form irregularly shaped cocoons and when they come out of the cocoons, they carried over their newly developed mogwai capabilities in their gremlin form.  
Now, it’s time for the now invisible Gizmo to confront them.  
The reincarnated Daffy or Electric Daffy is pretty much as silly as it used to be in its previous life in Gremlins 2. However, this time, it becomes even more dangerous as it stays put inside sockets and only comes out when electric equipment was touched or turned on. It acts quite like the Electric Gremlin from the past except it is more carefree when going around inside the facility. Green Moon as well as some of her servant assistants always have a headache when they try to use containment on it.  
As for the mogwai that gained the ability to speak, or the Speaking Mogwai/Gremlin, as surprising as it may sound, turns out to be the reincarnated George. After its brethren the giant Lenny collapses to the ground, he senses him and cries out in grief. Both in their past life and in this life, they are like brothers to each other. After Lenny’s death, George become more ferocious and untamed in his Gray Room, wreaking havoc in parts of the facility. However, the maids somehow restrained him with Silvermoonian powers. After that, George smokes more heavily in his Gray Room, surrounding himself in smoke for most of the day. Despite this, George only coughs badly and had never developed tumors-remember it is an alien species after all.  
Now, back to the topic I am supposed to focus on. The day after Gizmo ate the invisibility jelly, Princess Bluemoon entices the Electric Daffy to come out of its hiding with a lightning rod. She places a thin black hoop at the tip of the rod with a piece of fish dangling from it. Enticed by the scent of the fish, the Electric Gremlin comes out and goes right into her trap. Bluemoon did likewise to George, except she did it in a different way than with the Electric Daffy.  
Bluemoon teleports them both to the Observation Room and opened the cage. The invisible Gizmo come out and manages to leap off the table, which is not too high from the floor.  
Thus, the confrontation begins. Electric Daffy is leaping all around the room in a rapid and carefree manner, smashing the small windows high and attempt to get out. However, Green Moon holds out her magical wand just in time to create a blockade on the smashed windows and blocks its exit.  
The frantic Daffy goes on a destruction spree as it throws down electric thunderbolts at the floor, laughing out loud hysterically as it springs across the room in a frenzy. Gizmo is equally frantic as it run around the room dodging the thunderbolts, it even walks up the wall of the room as Daffy emits electric bolts at the walls after it. Unfortunately, Gizmo got grazed by a tiny “twig” of electricity and green blood flows out. Bluemoon shouts in fury and shoots blue laser beams of tiny crescents at Daffy, slowing it down a bit. Although the reincarnated George lost the ability to fight like a gremlin after he can speak, he still helped the Electric Daffy by giving helpful commands.   
Meanwhile, Princess Green Moon rushes to the basement of the science facility for the Gray Room in which the rest of the gremlins are contained. “Remember, we only need Gizmo to fight and beat the Electric Daffy and the Speaking Gremlin George. It’s unnecessary for it to fight more gremlins than that since it could make Gizmo more violent and even destabilize its peaceful nature. Got it?” Her sister’s voice echoes in her mind.  
These are still the original, savage gremlins. She shoots green crescent laser beams and wipes them all out. Then she shut the door close for eternity.  
After several rounds of chase-and-run, Gizmo finally picks up its courage and strikes back at the two evil gremlins. He grabs a thick broken cord with dancing strings of electricity as he run and aims it at the Electric Daffy. Gizmo keeps itself invisible until it got close enough to the baffled Daffy. Upon contact with the dancing electricity of the broken cord, Daffy lost control and exploded, killing George in the explosion.  
Green Moon come back just in time to witness the explosion and gasps in shock. However, Bluemoon saved the cute mogwai by wrapping it inside a bubble. Gizmo lands on the floor safe and sound, and Green Moon runs to it. She picks it up and hugs it in her hands, pressing her cheek on his head.


End file.
